According to recent high integration and high performance of semiconductor devices (integrated circuits (IC)), and particularly, DRAMs, technology for forming a uniform film thickness at a surface on a substrate and on a pattern surface is demanded. As one of techniques for satisfying such a demand, there is a method in which a plurality of sources are used to form a film on a substrate. This method enables conformal film-forming having high step coverage when, for example, a DRAM capacitor electrode and the like that have a particularly high aspect ratio, are formed. For example, this method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-231123, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-104719, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-69998.